


I Just Wanna Hold Ya

by Opftw27



Category: Awoken (Serra Elinsen)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Just to stay in the spirit of things, TRUE LOVE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opftw27/pseuds/Opftw27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times Andi isn't sure if Riley really loves her-because she's just not good enough for him!-but Riley can always reassure her. Sorry, i'm really bad at summeries. The story is much better! Please read but no flames!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Hold Ya

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading Awoken by Sarah Elison this week, and it's the best book ever! So romantic! Then i decided I have to right fanfic for it, so here you go!  
> The title is from Ed Sheran's song "Give Me Love". It's really deep, you guys.
> 
> I just think it's so romantic that Riley calls Andi stuff like "little one" so i put some of that in this piece. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this book, but i would really like to own Riley.

Andi felt a hand-or was it a tentacle?-brush against her face. She didn't know if she was sleeping or awake. Lately shes been having a lot of dreams involving a certain eldritch abomination.

She opened her eyes to see Riley's delicious gray orbs staring at her with deep intensity. She smiles at him, a little uncertainly, because inside she's thinking 'what if he doesn't smile back? Does that mean he doesn't like me'? She felt a little comforted when the corner of Riley's lips tilted up a little. 'Maybe that means he likes me a little. I just need to change so he'll like me more' she thinks, detirmened.

"Oh, hey," she said to him, nervous making a mess of her stomach.

'Hello, my elfin child," he smouldered in return.

'Oh, how I love it when he reminds me of my insignificant place in the universe,' she swoons internally.

A sudden thought hit her through the haze of her feelings for Riley. Some how, she found the words to put it to speech.

"Riley," she starts, but then she looks at him and is struck dumb by his perfection.

"Yes, oh mini-person?" He prompts, and because he wants her to continue, she gathers all her wits to get out the words she wants to say.

"Do you... do you really like me? I mean, there has to be better girls out there." 'There probably aren't though', she thinks. 'Most of the girls I've met are so shallow. But still, no girl in the world could really be good enough for... Him'

"Believe me, not-big one," Riley intones his silken, gravely voice sending inexplicable slivers up her back. "You have all the value in the world to me".

She blushed at that, because if she has value to Riley, then surely she must be an important person.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz r&r! I'm really proud of this! No flames!


End file.
